<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cost Of Freedom by AmericanTheoristBros</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086230">The Cost Of Freedom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanTheoristBros/pseuds/AmericanTheoristBros'>AmericanTheoristBros</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Last Avenger Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Violet Evergarden (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reincarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanTheoristBros/pseuds/AmericanTheoristBros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has finally obtained the power of the colossal Titans. However, he knows he isn't in control of his own destiny anymore. Violet comes to him, being Mikasa's reincarnated form in another life, and begs him to let her protect him, but Eren has to pay the cost of freedom for all Eldians.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Bougainvillea/Violet Evergarden, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Last Avenger Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cost Of Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys. So, I finally started Violet Evergarden. Wow. Just… amazing. I fail to see how people call it boring. This was a masterpiece, as far as I can see. Then, I listened to the Violet Evergarden ED, and I realized, "You know, this sounds pretty damn similar to Ed 1 and 4 from attack on Titan." So, as a part of my mega crossover between dozens of different franchises, I decided, "You know what? I'm going to write another one shot again. This time, with another first thing for FF and AO3." Though, if someone finds something similar, can they send me the title? Anyways, let's go into the first and only chapter of The Cost of Freedom. In Eren's perspective.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey guys. So, I finally finished Violet Evergarden. Wow. Just… amazing. I fail to see how people call it boring. This was a masterpiece, as far as I can see. Then, I listened to the Violet Evergarden ED, and I realized, "You know, this sounds pretty damn similar to Ed 1 and 4 from attack on Titan." So, as a part of my mega crossover between dozens of different franchises, I decided, "You know what? I'm going to write another one shot again. This time, with another first thing for FF and AO3." Though, if someone finds something similar, can they send me the title? Anyways, let's go into the first and only chapter of The Cost of Freedom. In Eren's perspective.</strong>
</p>
<p>I walked forward.</p>
<p>Looked forward.</p>
<p>'I will… protect everyone within these walls.'</p>
<p>I walked along with several colossal Titans, across the land.</p>
<p>I felt like I was dreaming while awake.</p>
<p>The control of the Titans felt primal, angry.</p>
<p>But they pushed on with or without me, while I enjoyed a sleepless dream.</p>
<p>I woke up into darkness.</p>
<p>I saw a child, crying.</p>
<p>He clutched a device I wasn't familiar with towards his chest.</p>
<p>"Mom. Dad."</p>
<p>He said that, tears running down his face.</p>
<p>My eyes widened, understanding what had happened.</p>
<p>"I'm an orphan."</p>
<p>I lowered to his body. I saw the corners of his eyes.</p>
<p>'It's going to be alright.'</p>
<p>I wanted to say that.</p>
<p>His eyes were pained.</p>
<p>Full of anger.</p>
<p>Tiredness.</p>
<p>Loss.</p>
<p>I felt like he was a kindred spirit.</p>
<p>My lips thinned.</p>
<p>'This… is what I'm going to do… to millions.'</p>
<p>I stopped myself from comforting him.</p>
<p>'For all I know, he's suffering because of me.'</p>
<p>I stepped away from the darkness-filled child.</p>
<p>'There's no other way. Everyone will kill us if I don't do this. It's-'</p>
<p>"Us or them."</p>
<p>Another voice interrupted my sleepless dream.</p>
<p>It was a voice I almost instantly recognized, but not one that I thought I would hear.</p>
<p>I turned around… only to see a blonde girl, 5 years younger than me.</p>
<p>She had blue eyes instead of grey.</p>
<p>Blonde hair instead of black.</p>
<p>A dress instead of a uniform.</p>
<p>However, the voice was so similar.</p>
<p>I couldn't help but hear a familiarity in her voice.</p>
<p>"Who… are you?"</p>
<p>'Is Zeke trying to manipulate me again?'</p>
<p>My fists tightened.</p>
<p>"No, Eren. Claudia… sorry, Zeke, he has nothing to do with this. He's innocent, in this regard."</p>
<p>That voice was almost identical to…</p>
<p>'No.' I said to myself.</p>
<p>'It can't be…'</p>
<p>"Mi… kasa?"</p>
<p>She smiled lightly.</p>
<p>"Yes. Just… not the Mikasa you are acquainted with. My true name… in this life... is Violet Evergarden… and l am a Auto Memory Doll."</p>
<p>Her voice was soft.</p>
<p>It held a lot more… emotions than what I knew from Mikasa.</p>
<p>She held a doll-like appearance, with a green brooch placed on her dress, near her neck, and heels.</p>
<p>'She looks nothing like Mikasa. But… her voice… it's almost undeniable…'</p>
<p>"So, how are you… like this… Mika… Violet."</p>
<p>I wasn't asking her.</p>
<p>'Did I… kill her?'</p>
<p>"When I died, I… began the process of reincarnation. I… had no memories of you when I was reincarnated into… this... body."</p>
<p>My eyes opened.</p>
<p>"Are you…"</p>
<p>She chuckled.</p>
<p>She held a smile held at my face.</p>
<p>"No. Not yet, Eren."</p>
<p>Even though she held the same voice as Mikasa, I couldn't help but feel odd when she said my name so calmly.</p>
<p>"I will die, but I have not left this life yet."</p>
<p>I sighed.</p>
<p>"Mikasa, about what I said-"</p>
<p>She waved her hand.</p>
<p>"I know, Eren. You were trying to push us away, because you didn't want us getting hurt. You wanted us to separate from you."</p>
<p>I could only look down.</p>
<p>"Why is it that you can so easily understand how I am feeling? Even when we were children, you've always had that ability to read my feelings. How?"</p>
<p>She giggled, which made me look up.</p>
<p>"Well, that's because I loved you."</p>
<p>My brain went reeling.</p>
<p>"Wait, what?"</p>
<p>She sighed, looking towards the side.</p>
<p>"I loved you, for so long."</p>
<p>Her expression darkened.</p>
<p>"I never got to tell that to both of you…"</p>
<p>Tears fell from her eyes, which made me instinctively run to her.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>She could only look down.</p>
<p>Tears continued to run down her face.</p>
<p>"When I was reincarnated, I… didn't remember any of it. Major Gilbert… raised me… taught me how to read… loved me… even when no one else did… even when I didn't… and died before I could tell him..."</p>
<p>'Why? Why is she apologizing for that?'</p>
<p>I moved her chin up.</p>
<p>I wanted to kiss her.</p>
<p>I wanted to comfort her.</p>
<p>I wanted to do anything for her.</p>
<p>But I didn't.</p>
<p>I walked away.</p>
<p>"You deserve a man like that. Not a man like me."</p>
<p>'Not a man who said he hated you.'</p>
<p>I walked, but the person I knew as Mikasa pulled me back.</p>
<p>"Please! I… have no one else..."</p>
<p>Her voice was at a whisper level.</p>
<p>She dropped to the floor, which revealed itself to be sand.</p>
<p>The same sand that was in the Titan realm.</p>
<p>Her tears soaked into the sand.</p>
<p>"Please… let me be with you…"</p>
<p>"Why? You do remember that you are going to kill me, aren't you?"</p>
<p>She looked… sollumn.</p>
<p>She sighed.</p>
<p>"Yes. But, please, let me protect you! I'll keep you safe! Just… let me..."</p>
<p>"Why?" I asked. "Like I said…"</p>
<p>I looked straight at her.</p>
<p>"I don't need your protection."</p>
<p>She looked up at me with teary eyes, ones that made me guilty.</p>
<p>Her blue eyes… felt like they looked through me.</p>
<p>I saw two versions of her, both crying… defeated.</p>
<p>I held on, however.</p>
<p>I wanted to tell her the truth, for once.</p>
<p>"Violet. Or Mikasa. My plan depends on you killing me."</p>
<p>"What? What… do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I've thought this through. I know what I need to do."</p>
<p>I looked away from her teary eyes, and looked at the horizon.</p>
<p>"I can't kill everyone. Even if I wanted to."</p>
<p>"Huh?" Her breathlessness started to appear.</p>
<p>"If I kill everyone, the cycle will be repeated."</p>
<p>'I've seen that before. This has happened before.'</p>
<p>I looked beyond.</p>
<p>"I will kill many. I've already made sure of that."</p>
<p>I looked back towards her.</p>
<p>"But if I kill everyone, which I know that I will fail to do, then all the other people who survive will carry the hatred for the Eldian race. This time, they will have a legitimate reason to carry the hatred generations later."</p>
<p>"Then, Why… don't you stop it? Why kill people at all?"</p>
<p>My lips formed a thin line.</p>
<p>"I am not in control of these Titans, Violet. Ymir is controlling them, all of them… I'm just her slave, her puppet for her control and power over this world."</p>
<p>I looked under her, crouching down to her.</p>
<p>"In a dream, I saw what was to come, and what I had to do to keep you, Jean, and Christa safe."</p>
<p>I touched her cheek, sharing my dreams and memories with her.</p>
<p>"I would have to kill the people, so everyone's hatred wouldn't be on you, or anyone else, but me. Then, with me surrendering control to Ymir… everyone is now united against me. However… no one will be able to stop the Titans that will pummel Marley."</p>
<p>She teared up.</p>
<p>"Why? If you let them die… then what about their families? They-"</p>
<p>"They will die with their family and friends. It's the last solace I can give to them."</p>
<p>'No one should become the slave of their ancestor's mistakes.'</p>
<p>"But, if you kill me… after Marley is near destruction... you'll be able to stop the colossal Titans, and remove her control from this world. Everyone will call you the new Helos. The person tasked with killing the Devil known as Eren Jaeger. Me."</p>
<p>Her eyes widened, and her tears continued to spring out.</p>
<p>"You'll… be free. People will listen to their savior, especially considering you aren't a pure Eldian."</p>
<p>She grasped at my hand, which was against her soft cheek.</p>
<p>"But at what cost?!"</p>
<p>I snorted, patting her head.</p>
<p>"I'm not special, Mikasa. No matter how much I matter to you, that won't change."</p>
<p>I stood up, then turned around.</p>
<p>"My powers are special."</p>
<p>"My father… was special."</p>
<p>"My half brother… is special…"</p>
<p>"But I… I am not."</p>
<p>I started walking away.</p>
<p>"I hated being a Titan for so long. I… hated myself… more than even the Titans that killed mom."</p>
<p>"I… am… a monster…"</p>
<p>Few tears left my sight.</p>
<p>I took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"I have to accept the role, and take the mantle of the monster, the devil of this world, so you all will finally be able to escape hell for the first time. To make everyone be free… I'll take the shackles of power, shackles of history… and become the slave to it."</p>
<p>"You… are the only one who can free me… and everyone else… Mikasa..."</p>
<p>I didn't look at Mikasa's new body anymore.</p>
<p>I didn't have the right to.</p>
<p>'She deserves someone better than me. If not in this life, in another life.'</p>
<p>While I looked away, she pressed herself into me, embracing me.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry… Eren. But… if that's what you want…"</p>
<p>She gulped.</p>
<p>"... I'll do it."</p>
<p>She whispered that in my ear.</p>
<p>"I'll… kill you… when the time comes."</p>
<p>I sighed.</p>
<p>"When you carry it out…"</p>
<p>I paused.</p>
<p>"You'll be… free."</p>
<p>"Free from me."</p>
<p>I loosened her grip on me.</p>
<p>"Free from the curse."</p>
<p>I took a step forward.</p>
<p>"Free from… the cycle."</p>
<p>I walked away, leaving her with the truth.</p>
<p>My heart felt heavy.</p>
<p>I felt like I could barely walk.</p>
<p>I felt like the world was put on top of me.</p>
<p>But I moved forward.</p>
<p>'Who would have known… the true cost of freedom… would be this steep? Would anyone else fight for it if they knew the cost?'</p>
<p>Leaving the reincarnated Mikasa behind, I walked forward.</p>
<p>'Whatever. I've committed myself to pay for their freedom.</p>
<p>I left the sand filled Titan realm.</p>
<p>"I'll pay the price… with whatever I have…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's the chapter of The Cost of Freedom. I wrote this at around 10-11 PM, but I took a few days revising it because, man, it was a mess. Though, sorry for not including Violet's backstory within here, and for not making her as important, but there is another chapter, in the last Avenger, that will show more of these "reincarnated characters". Anyways, thank you for reading. I love writing these one shots</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>